


L'infini de l'univers

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Saturn - Sleeping At Last, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Bucky se souvient d'une nuit passée sous les étoiles en compagnie de Steve... [Stucky] /Marathon Faradien - Day 30/</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'infini de l'univers

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 30/
> 
> Je pose une pierre de plus dans la construction du fandom français du Stucky :3  
> Cet OS est inspiré par une magnifique chanson que je vous conseille d'aller écouter, vos oreilles vous diront merci : « Saturn » de Sleeping At Last.

Tu m'as enseigné que les étoiles brillent encore après leur mort, en créant des supernovae aussi belles que lumineuses. Peut-être est-ce ce que nous sommes. Des étoiles rayonnantes, des légendes vivantes, et qu'à notre mort, l'empreinte que nous aurons laissée sur l'histoire du monde nous survivra, et nos exploits inspireront les générations futures.

J'espère seulement que l'Histoire oubliera les soixante-dix années que j'ai passées à détruire des vies et à refaçonner le monde pour l'adapter à la vision qu'en avait Hydra.

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je te connais suffisamment bien pour deviner tes pensées. Tu vas me dire, encore une fois – j'ai arrêté de les compter depuis longtemps –, que tout ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de ma faute, et que je suis une victime au même titre que toutes les personnes que j'ai assassinées. Steve, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me le répéteras, je te croirais, mais je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver un serrement au cœur et un sentiment de nausée.

Mais assez parlé de cela. Le passé est derrière nous, en parler pendant des heures ne changera rien à nos actes, même si ceux-ci ont été suffisamment puissants pour changer le monde.

Je préfère me souvenir de cette nuit, passée sous les étoiles, dans la campagne, où tu m'as expliqué que l'univers est un don extraordinaire et magnifique, me décrivant toutes les splendeurs dont il regorgeait. Tu avais fini par t'égarer, lorsque tu as croisé mon regard, et tu as laissé échapper que l'univers avait été créé rien que pour être vu par mes yeux. J'ai bien sûr compris que c'était ton cœur qui avait parlé à ce moment-là, mais j'ai souri et je t'ai embrassé. Cette phrase m'a tellement touché, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te l'entendre dire de nouveau, et revoir le sourire qui avait illuminé ton visage à ce moment-là.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est très fluff tout ça :p Mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


End file.
